An Accidental Sleepover
by GoudelPrincess
Summary: Originally, Lucy's party was only supposed be girls but she should have known that was impossible. Especially knowing the people she hangs out with.


Originally, tonight wasn't supposed to turn into a sleepover. It also was supposed to be only girls… That got dropped fast.

Lucy rubbed her forehead. _How on Earth had it turned into this?_ She thought as she looked at Gray and Natsu. Gray had Natsu in a headlock but it didn't look like it would last long. Happy was sitting on her pillow cheering Natsu on, while Charle and Wendy watched them in horror. Erza ignored them… too occupied by Lucy's expansive bookshelf. Lucy crawled off her bed and walked over to where the two were fighting.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP ROUGH HOUSING I'M KICKING YOU OUT AND I WON'T EVER LET YOU GUYS BACK IN AGAIN!" she yelled at them. Gray and Natsu dropped to ground covering their ears from her earsplitting shriek. They cowered at her feet before looking up at her. "When did you guys even get here anyways? I don't remember inviting you… This was supposed to be an all-girls party. Now it's definitely not," She told them as she stalked back to her bed.

"Lucyyyyy…. We didn't do anything wrong." Natsu complained, as he sat on the floor in front of her. "It's not like we broke it, the door was already unlocked."

"Flame brain's got a point. When we got here you guys had left the door unlocked so we decided to join the party," Gray commented as he pulled of his tee-shirt before flopping down on the floor. "'Sides, it isn't really a party without all of us here," He muttered to himself.

"Gray has a point Lucy," Erza told her as she joined Gray on the floor and Wendy sat by her with Charle in her lap. "It would feel weird if our whole team weren't here."

Wendy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah Lucy, it doesn't bug me that the guys joined our party… It will just make it more fun." She smiled as she looked at Gray and Natsu who were glaring at each other behind Erza's back.

"You are perfectly right Wendy. Although it might be nicer if they decided to postpone whatever they're arguing about until later," Charle told her while glaring at the two.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered. "Charle always knows the best thing to say at whatever time." He said as he gazed at her in adoration.

Lucy chuckled as Charle attempted to push Happy away. He seemed to have decided that Wendy's lap was big enough for the both of them. Wendy was laughing as she tried to keep from falling over. _They're all right,_ she thought to herself. _It really would be weird if the whole crew weren't here._ She stood up and wandered over too her bookshelf. Peeking underneath she just managed to see the old box of games she somehow was able to gather over the past year. "Hey guys!" She yelled while ruffling through the box "Does everyone feel up for Monopoly?"

"Duhhhh Lucy! I'm always ready for a game of monopoly," Gray grinned as he sat up and crawled over to the little coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Hey, if Ice Princess is playing, then I'm definitely in!" Natsu yelled as he ran and sat down on the other side of the table from Gray.

"You're on Pyro!"

"Shut it you too!" Erza commanded as she joined them at the table. "Otherwise, I'll throw you out of Lucy's house myself."

Wendy and Lucy were the last ones to the table. "Hey Wendy, you can share this side with me." Wendy joined Lucy and the game began.

"There is no way you won Popsicle! You must have cheated!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Gray across the table. "I'd never lose to a Pervert like you!"

"Like I would ever stoop to that level. If anyone cheated it would be you Squinty Eyes," Gray pointed out as he pushed Natsu away. "We can't fight, remember?" He whispered to Natsu. "Erza will kick us out if we do."

"Oh yeah… Stupid Pervert."

"Crazy Pyro!"

They nearly smashed their heads together again but their attention was drawn away by Lucy putting an old disk into the T.V. that was mounted on the wall."Wat'cha doing Lucy?" Natsu asked her as he and Gray joined them in a pile on the floor.

"Well, since it's a party we can't finish it without watching a good movie," She chuckled as she sat down next to him. "Besides… This is one of my favorites."

"What's it called?"

"Oh? Well, it's a surprise so you're just going to have to wait and see!"

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Shhhh! The movie's starting Flame Brain!"

Quietness reigned throughout the apartment building. Outside the moon shone bright and the stars twinkled softly. Sometime during the movie the lights had been turned off. There was only the sound of quiet breathing. Lucy blinked her eyes open. _Dang, we fell asleep…. I wonder what time it is._ She reached for her phone but she couldn't find it… She looked at the clock on the wall. _Two o'clock? When did that happen?_ The credits from the movie had stopped rolling hours ago.

Lucy went to stretch only to realize that someone was curled up next to her. Lucy looked down and saw Wendy curled in a tight ball with Charle in her arms. Both were fast asleep. A serene smile graced Wendy's lips and Lucy smiled. _Did the other guys leave her here because she fell asleep? Are the other people still here?_ That's when she felt an arm under her shoulders. She turned her head to the side. _Natsu? She was laying on Natsu's arm?! Mira would never let her live this down if she found out._ But there was nowhere to go. Erza was cuddling Wendy from the other side, and Gray had his legs flung over her and Natsu. Sometime during the night, he had stripped to only his boxers. Happy was curled up in Natsu's scarf.

 _This was bad… When had everyone fallen asleep?_ She remembered that a little after the movie they had all gotten into her bucket of blankets because they were cold. But she couldn't even recall ever actually falling asleep.

Lucy tried to wiggle herself down towards everyone's feet. She stopped when she felt Natsu move. "Lucy…." He mumbled before pulling her closer towards him. _What do I do now? I can't move or I'll wake them up._ Lucy thought really hard for a few minutes before sighing and curling up next to Natsu.

"Good night guys…"


End file.
